


A Very Happy Ramjet

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Penetration, Injury as kink, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Ramjet is completely over the top, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey guys!” Ramjet ran into their quarters in great excitement. Well, mostly he limped. His left leg was twisted unnaturally outwards, both wings were scorched and bent, his cockpit was a mess of broken glass, and his cone was crushed almost flat.</p>
<p>In other words, a very happy Ramjet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Ramjet

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous on tumblr.

“Hey guys!” Ramjet ran into their quarters in great excitement. Well, mostly he limped. His left leg was twisted unnaturally outwards, both wings were scorched and bent, his cockpit was a mess of broken glass, and his cone was crushed almost flat.

In other words, a very happy Ramjet.

Dirge sighed and barely glanced away from his datapad, leaving Thrust to say, “Do you think we have all those replacement parts? Because we don’t. And you know what Scrapper said last time.”

“I know, I know. ‘Get yourself slagged again and I’ll leave you that way until the next battle’ AND he was gonna disconnect my pain sensors.” Ramjet pouted, then clenched his fist in a broken wing to sooth himself with the pain. “But these are BATTLE injuries, you guys! The AUTOBOTS did this! I can’t get punished for that.” He sighed dreamily. “You remember that little red tank guy? Smaller than my usual, but so forceful and aggressive.”

Dirge tried to make himself vanish behind his datapad. Thrust made a little disgusted noise and wished he’d been able to decide what soap opera to watch five minutes ago, before Ramjet came in and it was too late.

“So you got fragged by an Autobot. Great,” Thrust said, hoping to be spared the details.

“He didn’t frag me, silly!” Ramjet said, impatiently. “He’s an Autobot, and I’m not a traitor. We fought! And you should see the little pretzel I put that big gun in.” Ramjet smirked happily.

“Okay.” Thrust grabbed the remote to his little human TV, poking at it to try to get something, anything, that wasn’t Ramjet writhing under some Autobot’s ‘big gun’.“

"ANYWAY.” Ramjet said, grabbing the remote in one hand and Dirge’s datapad in the other. “Anyway I need you both to do me hard, right now, before it’s my turn to get patched up! It’s gonna hurt so good and you don’t even have to do anything except frag.” Ramjet beamed down at both of them.

Thrust and Dirge looked at each other. Dirge shrugged. “Very well.” He pulled the datapad away from Ramjet and carefully stowed it well into his subspace.

Thrust tried to take the remote away, too, but Ramjet held on and looked at him with big red optics. “You too, Thrust, you’re so big it hurts sometimes even when you’re not trying.” 

Thrust could almost hear Dirge’s optics rolling at the flattery but — Ramjet knew him, well enough. “Okay.” Ramjet let him take the remote back and he stowed it — and the little television — safely out of harm’sway.

By the time he’d secured his valuables, Ramjet was sitting on top of Dirge, rubbing his aft against Dirge’s hips. “Open for me!” he said. Instead, Dirge idly rubbed at his torn wings, causing Ramjet to squeal in delighted pain.

“Valve check first, Ramjet.” Thrust said, coming up behind Ramjet and working a hand vary carefully between his legs.

Ramjet gave a long-suffering sigh, but didn’t complain when Thrust very carefully reached a hand into the valve. “Nothing there, I promise. I hosed off first, just for you guys. ‘Cause I know you really hate sand and glass and rocks on your spikes.”

“How sweet,” Thrust said, trying not to think about sand and glass and rocks and all the various other things that Ramjet liked to put in his valve to make it hurt more when some naive trusting mech tried to spike him. He worked his fingers gently into the valve, probing at the lining, checking for anything loose — it could be hard to tell, considering the condition Ramjet kept his valve in, and there were several times when Ramjet gave a happy little sigh as Thrust tried to remove a bit of wire or torn caliper that was still attached. But it felt like Ramjet had told the truth about the hose — the valve was clean, and smooth, and slightly cool to the touch, although heating fast as he probed around it. “He’s as clear as he’s gonna be,” Thrust said, pulling his hand out even as the torn valve tried to cling to him. 

“Told you!” said Ramjet, proudly. “I wanted to make it good for you, too.” He pressed his aft up against Thrust and then down against Dirge, almost sensually. His spike — pierced and scarred and dented and, a time or two, split in half and carelessly welded together — bent in Dirge’s tight grip. Ramjet squealed happily. Dirge loosened his grip, stroking it, seeming to savor the damage, his engine rumbling in mild pleasure.

Watching them over Ramjet’s shoulder, Thrust got that familiar ‘only sane person in the room’ feeling. But, as a sane mech with a nice aft grinding against him, he was going to enjoy himself. “You gonna put it in first or should I?”

“You first, Thrust,” Ramjet said, grinding his hot aft against Thurst, obviously savoring the pain in his legs when he did so. “Wanna feel you inside while Dirge plays with my spike…”

“Mmmaybe…” Thrust said. He opened his spike panel and ground his hips against Thrust’s aft for a moment, enjoying the way his masochistic flight-leader wriggled against him, trying to get the spike to extend and shove in where he wanted it.

“Thrust —” Ramjet said, “thrust!” And then he giggled.

“Must you?” Thrust asked. “As if I haven’t heard that one before. Every single time we ‘face.”

“Never get tired of it.” Ramjet said, wriggling against him again. “Just like your big hard spike thrusting into me, tearing my valve as you shove me into the berth, again and again…”

Thrust growled, turned on by the dirty talk and pushed past all endurance by everything else. He grabbed Ramjet’s hips and lined him up, shoving his spike brutally into Ramjet’s wrecked-but—still-eager valve, trying to spear a still-uninjured sensor cluster on the tip of his spike.

Ramjet yelled and squealed with pleasure, “Yes, Thrust, harder! Fill me!” His bent and broken calipers clutched asymmetrically, his sensornet fired erratically, and Ramjet loved it.

Thrust did too, once he was inside. Ramjet’s port wasn’t tight but it was intense, and there was something to be said for knowing that he could frag Ramjet as hard as he wanted and Ramjet would just beg for more.

He did, for a few strokes, just enjoying the hurting broken hole around his spike and driving the injured body against Dirge, until Dirge pushed back. “Let me in or go do it on your own berth,” Dirge growled, his engine vibrating with a mild terror that made Ramjet wimper with pleasure and Thrust hold back just a little bit.

“Yeah, yeah, get in Ramjet’s port before we finish without you,” Thrust said.

Ramjet just arched up between them, shoved two fingers inside himself, yanked his valve open along a tear in the metalmesh, and presented the gaping hole to Dirge’s spike.

Thrust’s spike jerked inside Ramjet’s valve as Ramjet moved, jamming it hard into a mass of sensornodes deep inside the front wall, almost enough to hurt Thrust as well. Thrust grabbed Ramjet tight, digging both hands into the broken cockpit headless of the threat of broken glass as Ramjet squirmed his way onto Dirge’s spike, slipping it inside along with Thrust’s.

Ramjet gave a happy little bounce on the spikes that Thrust was quite sure, even without seeing, was accompanied by a completely goofy grin. “Yes, yes, like that.”

Dirge growled, his own arms going around Ramjet’s waist, pushing up against Thrust’s spike as the three of them tried to find a rhythm. Ramjet whined in pleasure, his broken body and spike half-crushed between the two of them as they pounded his valve.

Ramjet came down hard and Thrust grunted in surprise as he felt a hot little tear open up against his spike, energon trickling downward as Ramjet yelled and yelled in delight, grinding hard and fast into the wound, reaching up to grope his own nosecone as he built up into a hard, painful overload.

As the valve clenched down and energy exploded into the link, Thrust overloaded, too, longer and better than he had expected, holding tight to Ramjet and grinding into him as he worked to prolong Ramjet’s pain and his own pleasure.

As Ramjet went limp between them, Dirge finally overloaded too, his engine revving in a manner that would have been creepy if Thrust hadn’t been quite so sated.

“That…that was good,” Thrust said, after pulling out but before anyone had really come back to their senses (such as they were).

“We’ll make a sadist of you yet,” said Ramjet proudly. He grabbed Thrust’s hand and guided it to one of the wounds of on his wing.

Thrust dug his fingers in affectionately.


End file.
